


Petal Panic

by Eviko



Series: Leaf Verse Shorts. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Leafmerlin, M/M, nymph!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviko/pseuds/Eviko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been dating a while. It's now spring, and Arthur has allergies.. but that's the least of his worries when Merlin announces he has to tell him something.<br/>Are they about to break up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petal Panic

Hi I realised I hadn't put this comic up, so here we go. It you want to see the original post for it. It is on my tumblr page. [Follow this link:](http://eviko.tumblr.com/post/131845428920/leafmerlin-petal-panic-this-is-a-continuation)

**As always please do not repost or use my work without my permission.**

 

Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to come and say hi to me on my tumblr. <3\. (or here)

 

 


End file.
